


" What happened to hating each other? "

by Terramare205



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terramare205/pseuds/Terramare205
Summary: Um, I got really bored one day so I wrote this because I've read every other one there is so I'm making my own. This is the first fanfic I've ever written please spare me.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. " On a mission?! With her?! "

Ash had been in the training room, where she usually always was. She wasn’t that fond of talking to people since she was very kept to herself, and was alone. Unless she was in combat, she was a handful and everyone's leader. Though, everyone usually listens to her even if they don’t want to since she can get very hostile. Eliza wasn’t one for love, she wasn’t one for feelings. She wasn’t really even one for friends. She would always cause problems with people for no reason, that's Eliza Cohen for you. She would continue to train, in a sports bra, and some shorts. She would begin to do sit ups, her abs were just there, her body silky with sweat. 

Elena María Álvarez, or as six knew her by, Mira. She was in her workshop where she spent most of her time, along with Emmanuelle or Twitch. They both loved to share their time working on projects. Elena never gave up a project no matter what it was. Elena would huff, she stood up and stretched, sitting in a chair at a desk can get very tiring. She hadn’t trained a bit so she figured she would go relieve some stress from punching something, and preferably not a person but with Eliza in the training room, who knows where this’ll go.

Eliza was still training, per usual. She never stopped. Never talked. Elena had opened the door and looked in the training room, then her eyes darted over to the red head, Elena groaned very loudly, she disliked the other female in the room. Eliza looked back over at her and scoffed as well 

“ I’m busy here what do you want “ Ash would scoff, continuing to train

“ Don’t flatter yourself I didn’t come here for you, I came to train, but now I’m leaving ya que algún mocoso llorón está en la sala de entrenamiento. “ ( Since some whiny brat is in the training room) Mira would contain her laughter as she would walk out of the training room.

Ash rolled her eyes, she didn’t really care what the other woman said about her, though of course she had no clue what she said since Ash didn’t speak Spanish. Though, she knew whatever the female said, it was nothing good because the two hate each other. 

Elena would walk down the hallway, her heart had picked up since she saw Ash, sports bra and shorts, god that woman was hot. Wait, what was she thinking?! She hates Ash. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts about the hot,,, red head. She groaned a bit as her face started to turn read as she was lost in her own thoughts, she bumped into Emmanuelle. Twitch would then look at her, she saw the other females red face. Twitch kinda knew that Elena had something for Ash just because of how much Elena would talk about her, even if it's not good stuff, Eliza was the only person Elena would talk about. Sometimes it honestly gets annoying.

" You okay there? Your face is a bit red- Or, did you see someone?~ " Twitch would laugh and tease.

Elena huffed and snapped out of her little Ash daze, she would look at Twitch. She groaned a bit and pulled Twitch back into their workshop, she looked the door and stared at her, she groaned. Elena sat on the desk. 

" Why do I suddenly really, not hate Ash? It's so weird " Elena groaned

" It is really such a bad thing to not hate her? C'mon Elena, I think you actually have a crush on her " Twitch would giggle

" Crush?! What am I 14? I'm 39! I don't get crushes on people, especially not people like Eliza. "

Twitch could tell with how defensive the woman was getting that Twitch was indeed right about Elena liking Eliza. Elena would hold her head in her hands, she huffed softly and grabbed her water bottle and started to basically chug it, the intrusive thoughts were coming back. Elena would let out a huff/whine thing. She looked at Emma, she shook her head 

" Okay maybe I do like her, what do I do?! These thoughts are coming into my head! I can't do anything, She's so irritating even when she isn't trying! "

" Calm down, Elena. I'd say tell her but I'm not sure that would do you any good. " She huffed and thought to herself

Elena got up, she took twitches words into consideration. She ran to the training room where she was going to originally go, she ran inside and looked at Ash. Ash was now at a punching bag throwing punches. She was sweatier than earlier. As soon as Elena stepped into the room she froze, she then shook her head and walked out, she physically couldn't bring herself to tell the woman. She walked to her room and sighed.

WEEKS LATER

Eliza had been called out on a mission, and guess who it was with. None other than Elena herself. Eliza would groan loudly as she would pack her bag. She went to the helicopter and put her stuff in a secure area. Elena would walk out to the helicopter as well. She would put stuff up in the helicopter, securing it. She climbed into the helicopter, they both were going out to get intel. Why they were put together on an intel mission, only Harry knows. Maybe Harry had purposely done that, only he knows. Eliza climbed into the helicopter as well and sat next to her, she rolled her eyes and put on the headset. Then off they go. The helicopter would land, both of the woman would step out. They grabbed their bags then stepped into the car that was taking them to the cabin they were staying in. Once they had arrived at the cabin, Mira stepped out and took her stuff, refusing to speak to the other woman, which is normal. Ash did the same, grabbed her stuff and went inside. They both looked around then opened the door stepping inside, Elena walked over to the bedroom, there was only one bed. She groaned

" There is only one bed. " She would then proceed to mutter curses in Spanish. 

Eliza walked over to the room, she looked at the bed " Guess someone is sleeping on the couch. "

" I'll sleep on the couch because the princess needs her beauty sleep, right? " Elena would scoff and walk over to the couch. 

" Oh shut up, Elena. " Ash walked into the room and put all of her stuff down. She then walked into the kitchen, there was already stuff for them there, like food and drinks. She looked around and grabbed herself a water bottle. " Why would Harry send me on a mission with you of all people. "

" You think I'm happy about this? You're sadly mistaken. I would kill to be anywhere else but here, with you. " Yes, Elena did like the woman standing in the kitchen but it's quite easy to keep it hidden since Ash just knows how to piss her off. 

Ash would roll her eyes as she flipped off the woman, she walked into her bedroom. She would sit down on her bed and take out her braid, she'd pull off her hat and hang it up. She decided to change into some more comfortable clothing, because why the hell not. Mira would then walk over to the door, she opened it in the middle of the red head changed, Ash would dart her eyes to the door. She was in a bra and shorts, she hadn't gotten her shirt on yet. Ash would shout at her.

" Get the hell out! Don't you know how to knock?! "

Elena would gulp and step out of the room, her face would heat up very quick after seeing the other female in a bra and shorts. A bra, and shorts. The picture of Ash wouldn't get out of her head, the thoughts she had wishing she could pin- She coughed and turned to the door.

" Maybe lock the door next time! Perra. " 

" Maybe you should learn how the hell to knock! "

Ash would step out of the room and look at the smaller woman, she had that pissed off face she always had. Mira, couldn't hold herself back anymore. She grab the redhead by the waist and pushed her up against the wall, she started to kiss her, roughly. Ash wouldn't resist for some reason, she actually wanted this. She let Mira do what she wanted. Ash would huff softly as she pushed the smaller woman off of her. 

" What are you doing, Elena. " 

" Stop talking, Eliza, more kissing. "

Mira would grab her again, the hands on Eliza's waist got tighter as their lips would meet again. Their tongues danced around, the kiss became more sloppy, them both panting at this point. Mira would push her into the bedroom, pushing the red head down onto the bed Mira climbed on top of her. Both of them having leadership, this was going to be a fun fight for who was dominant. Mira would undress herself a bit. Down to her bra, leaving her pants on, for now that is. Ash wrapped arms around the older woman, scratching her back as she smirked into the sloppy kiss. Mira pulled away to pant and groan.

" Scratching, Eliza? That's so something you would do~ " She teased.

Elena would attack the neck of the woman under her. She started to leave marks, not caring if anyone was going to see them. Eliza would hold back her moans as best as she could. Elena would look up at Ash, smirking, as she watched her hold back those pleased noises. Mira ran a hand down the red heads body, her hand stopping at Ash's abs, she rested her hand there for now. Elena then would start to bite Ash's neck. Ash would close her eyes and move her hand to Mira's head, pulling her hair. Mira then looked at Ash.

" Someone is needy, haven't had sex in a while? Poor thing~ " Mira would tease

Ash for one, hated teasing she'd grab Mira by the waist and flipped her over, Ash would now be on top.

" Oh, I'm not gonna be the one screaming my name~ " 

Mira would gulp, she knew Eliza and she knew that she would not be giving up being dom. Mira huffed softly and ran a hand through the hair of the other woman, keeping a firm grasp in it. Ash then started to undo Elena's pants. Mira would smirk and pull Eliza into another kiss, it seemingly getting rougher. Mira wasn't one to play nice, actually, neither of the woman liked to play nice. Ash would release the kiss, going to Mira's collarbone, leaving kisses and marks all over it. Her lips trailed down the woman's body and onto her breasts which where still somewhat covered by the beautiful lace bra Mira was wearing. Eliza pulled down Mira's pants, starting to rub her over her underwear. She was going to make this woman have the time of her life. Mira didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Eliza slipped a hand under her underwear, she would place a finger at the entrance of Mira. Eliza smirked and pushed it inside without any warning, Mira huffed and gasped as she let out a soft moan, she looked up into Eliza's eyes, breathing out. 

" No warning? Just like Eliza Cohen~ "

Eliza huffed softly, looking at the woman below her, smirking. Both of their faces were red. Eliza added another finger and began to pump her fingers in and out of the other woman. Mira would move her hands to Ash's back, playing the scratching game as well, she would scratch her. Eliza bit her lip, that only turning her on more. Eliza moved her fingers fasted, Elena couldn't resist anymore as she would start to come unloose, she ended up moaning with every pump of the other woman. Her head was thrown back onto the pillow, her hair was sprawled out of the pillow and her legs were spread. Ash loved the power she had held right now, the person she rivaled with the most out of six was Elena, and now, that same person is under her, in her power. She would push her lips against the other woman's breasts, unclipping her bra, she fondled her and kissed them. She slowly added another finger inside of Elena, still pumping them. Elena would twitch a bit and moan louder, huffing and panting.

" God damn you, Eliza,,~ " Mira would huff and throw her head back again, she was enjoying this very much.

" I love you too, Elena~ " Ash chuckled softly, continuing to please her.

Mira huffed and bit her lips, her nails digging into the woman's back as she was reaching her peak, she started feeling weaker and the amazing sensation was rising. She definitely now couldn't hold herself back. She would whine a bit, looking as Ash, that wanting and helpless look in her eyes. Ash loved it so much, she huffed and pumped her fingers harder and faster. Mira would whine some more, moaning louder.

" Eliza, oh fuck,,, D-Don't you dare stop~ "

" Oh don't worry sweetheart, I won't~ "

Ash would continue, until Mira would finally release with a loud moan and huff, she panted as Eliza let her ride out her orgasm. She pulled her fingers out of Elena and licked off her juices, smirking. Elena would pant for a few more second before grabbing Eliza and pulling her down onto the bed, she went back on top of her. Elena would trail kisses down Eliza's body, she removed the woman's pants and underwear so what she had been planning would go smoothly. Elena would start to kiss Eliza's thighs leaving some dark marks on them, then she would reach Eliza's entrance. Mira would start to place kisses on the folds. Ash huffed softly and grabbed the sheets, moaning softly. Mira used her finger to rub the woman's clit. She then moved her mouth down, her tongue slipping itself inside of Ash, it was wet and warm. Elena smirked and began to eat the other woman out. Still using her hand to rub her clit, she licked her insides. Ash would moan a bit louder, grabbing the sheets harder. She couldn't move nor bother to look down, she closed her eyes tightly and she panted, huffing. 

" Holy hell, Elena, You've got a mouth~ "

Elena would chuckle softly, she smirked and continued to lick the inside of her walls. She would pull her mouth away and then slip three fingers inside of the other female. She smirked and started to kiss Ash's thighs. Eliza would began to pant heavily, she moaned louder and she covered her mouth, biting her hand. She huffed and looked down at Elena, she then went back to closing her eyes and throwing her head back. Eliza then grabbed Elena's hair, pulling it. Elena continued to thrust her fingers in and out, huffing softly. This was going to be a night to remember indeed. Eliza whined a bit as she had begun to feel that wonderful sensation, she got a bit restless. Elena chuckled watching the eager female, it's like this woman hasn't came since her teenage years. 

" Restless much? It's like you haven't came in decades~ "

" I have! J-Just haven't felt t-this good,,~ "

Mira would smirk, that right there made the woman proud. She made the other woman feel good, that was great. Mira would pump her fingers harder, she smirked and kissed her stomach, Ash would start to moan loudly, she looked at Elena and whined, huffing out 

" E-Elena!~ "

She would finish, riding out her orgasm 

" Look who's the one screaming someone's name now, princess~ "

Ash would let out a growl, she huffed softly as Mira pulled out her fingers, licking them, Mira would climb up next to the other woman. She would put back on her undergarments and Ash did the same, she would cuddle up to the red head, smiling 

" So much for coming here on an intel mission, hating each other~ "

Ash rolled her eyes and ran a hand through Mira's hair, she smiled, seeming less tense around the smaller woman. Mira would place her hand on Ash's abdomen, Mira smiled

" I never hated you, I was just competitive, actually, Emma told me to tell you how I felt about you but I'm sure you understand my feelings now, 'Liza "

" So Emma knew? Or did she guess because she kind of has a thing for telling shit like that. "

" I guess she kind of knew, though, I did tell her when she made me realize that I did have feelings for you, though I was in denial I'm not anymore, obviously "

Mira and Ash would both chuckle softly, Mira yawned and ended up falling asleep in the other woman's arm, that was a successful night for the both of them. Ash then smiled, kissing Mira's forehead as herself had drifted off to sleep, cuddling with her.


	2. So they don't hate each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short my brain doesn't want to work

THE NEXT MORNING 

Eliza would smile as she woke up, she huffed when not feeling the other woman in her arms anymore, she got up and put some clothing on. She then smelt food, good, good food. She walked out of the room and looked at Elena, who was, cooking? Elena then looked over at Ash and smiled warmly. She then set out a plate for the other woman. Eliza sat up on the bar and grabbed the plate, and some coffee, she huffed. Her body being a bit sore, though, that has been expected after what had happened. Mira smiled then set out her own plate, she sat next to the woman. 

" Sleep well? " Mira smiled then placed a hand on Eliza's face, she smiled.

" I slept better than ever since you were there with me, just, not waking up with you in my arms, was a bit disappointing~ "

" Sorry, Princesa~ , I just figured I would make some breakfast do you a favor since you're probably sore "

Mira would chuckle softly and smile, she would begin to eat her food, removing her hand from her face. Both of the woman began eating, Eliza's eyes lit up as she smiled. She usually never ate anything cooked, anything good. Though this, this was amazing. Elena knew how to cook and boy was Eliza happy for that. Eliza would turn to Elena and kiss her cheek. 

" Thank you for the wonderful food, darling "

Mira blushed softly " It's nothing, don't thank me "

A WEEK LATER

It had been finally time for the two to go back to HQ, they had packed all of their stuff and left the cabin, it was clean. Mira smiled and looked over at Ash. 

" So are we telling people? "

" I mean I don't see why not- "

Mira nodded and kissed Ash softly, they both got into the car, the car taking them to where the helicopter lands. They both out of the car and walked over to the helicopter, Mira smiled at Ash. Mira grabbed Ash's hand and held it the entire way back to HQ. Once they landed they stepped out of the helicopter, Twitch and Thermite were waiting for them. Mira looked at Ash, groaning.

" Worst fucking week of my life. " She looked at Ash and winked, then walked off

Oh boy did the other woman getting aggressive towards her make her feel some sort of good way inside. " I can say the same! Ugh! That woman is a wreck, never working with her again. "

Twitch turned to Thermite, then looked at Ash 

" That didn't go well did it " Twitch huffed and followed Mira.

Thermite chuckled softly and looked at Ash " Still hate her for no reason? "

" I have my fucking reasons, Jordan. " Ash would walk off as well, Thermite following. 

Mira was in the workshop, she huffed softly and sat down at her desk. She smiled. " I missed this place so much "

Twitch chuckled softly " It missed you too "

Ash would then walk inside the workshop, she walked up to Mira, she looked pissed. Though playfully pissed. She started to yell at Mira, smirking softly.

" God that was the worst week of my life! I never want to spend that with you again! "

" You think I was any happy?! No! It sucked begin with you! " Mira stood up and began to shout back at her.

Twitch rolled her eyes and walked out of the workshop, she huffed. Mira smirked then grabbed Ash, kissing her. Ash placed Mira on her desk, running a hand up the others shirt, Ash would begin to fondle Mira. Ash continued to kiss the woman, deepening the kiss. Their tongues dances between the mouths. Twitch then realized she had forgot her drone in the workshop. She went to go open the door and it was locked? Oh don't worry she had her key, she unlocked the door and walked inside, looking at the two woman. Her jaw dropped, the two woman who ' hated ' each other were making out on Mira's desk. Mira looked at Twitch, Ash quickly pulling away and taking her hand out of Mira's shirt. 

Twitch stumbled a bit " I'm so sorry, Elena- Eliza- I forgot my drone and I needed to grab it I- "

Mira laughed a bit and stood up, she grabbed Twitch's drone and walked over to her, handing it over to the engineer, Mira winked

" Next time the door is locked, it's for a reason~ "

Twitch nodded and ran out of the room quickly. Mira shut the door and locked it again, she laughed softly and went back over to Ash. Mira climbed back onto her desk and smiled, she looked into Ash's eyes, smirking 

" Where were we~ "

Ash smirked and grabbed the woman's back and pushed herself closer to her. Elena wrapped her legs around Eliza's waist, she smirked softly. She deepened the kiss, she huffed softly. She pulled away from the kiss and panted softly, the woman just looked into each others eyes. She smiled and stood up, Ash going and fixing her own shirt, and fixing her girlfriends. She smiled 

" So are we still hating each other? I'm not very sure I can take much more since you're very hot when yelling~ "

Mira would chuckle softly " Whatever you'd like, Darling "

" It's too much work to hate you. " Ash chuckled and grabbed her hand

Mira smiled and took her hand into her own. She walked out of the workshop, holding Ash's hand, smiling. The two walked next to each other, smiling and laughing. They held hands proudly. They walked by a few people, Thermite, Jackal, Caveira, Valkyrie, all of which could see that they didn't hate each other anymore, which was surprising to say the least. They both walked into Mira's room, shutting and locking the door. Mira laid on her bed and pulled Ash down with her, she opened her arms and looked at the woman, kissing her forehead. She then put on a movie as she cuddled her girlfriend. Smiling, she couldn't resist not the be happy with the person she cared so deeply for.


End file.
